Breathe In, Breathe Out
by cheeseisgood89
Summary: Someone had hurt her so she went to the one person who would protect her. S/S.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The cool night's air blew mildly, slightly stinging the skin of the young woman who walked down the street, her arms wrapped tightly around her body. Shivering, she ran her hands up and down her bruised arms. Her once beautiful dress was now torn and ragged, barely clinging to her small frame. Blood was soaked into the material, staining it. Slowly, she walked toward the familiar house, where her savior awaited her. One step at a time, her bare bloody feet staining the brick walkway as she walked, the glass that was buried in the flesh, sank deeper. Shakily, she rang the doorbell and waited until a man with dark black hair answered the door.

"It's about time you guys get - ." He began but stopped once he saw the girl who was standing in front of him.

"Summer, what are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Seth." She whispered softly before stumbling forward into Seth's arms, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Woah, easy. I've got you." He told her, gently picking her up bridal style and walking into the living room, setting her on the couch.

"Summer, are you okay?" He asked, his hand cupping her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, glazed and unfocused.

"Stupid question." He muttered under his breath, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"Summer, I need you to stay awake." He commanded.

"Seth, I don't feel good." She mumbled.

"Okay, hang on a second." He said standing up, but Summer lurched forward, getting sick all over the floor. Seth jumped back as she just missed his shoes. He noticed that blood was mixed with in the substance.

"Sorry." She murmured weakly.

"No, it's okay. Just let me grab the phone." He told her, but she gently grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't leave me."

"I'll just be a second. I'll come back, I promise." He announced calmly although his heart was beating hard against his chest.

"Seth?" His dad's voice called from the front door, "We're home."

"Dad, mom, thank God." He said.

"Seth, what is going on in here?" His father asked, seeing a broken and bleeding Summer on his couch.

"I don't know, dad, Summer just showed up here like this." Seth explained, "She's hurt pretty bad, dad."

"Sandy, what's going on?" His wife called from outside.

"Kristen, re-start the car." Sandy ordered.

"What? Why?" She questioned.

"Just do it." He exclaimed.

"Seth, can you pick her up?" His father asked and Seth nodded his head.

"Why?" He asked.

"We're going to drive her to the hospital ourselves." Sandy explained, stepping closer to help his son.

"Careful with her." His father instructed.

"I know." Seth responded, picking her up gently bridal style.

"Um, dad we have a problem." Seth stated his eyes staring down at the couch.

"What?" Sandy asked, his eyes looking from his son's pale face to the dark, wet stain on the couch, where Summer had been moments before. It was blood.

"Oh God."

I'm not really sure about it but what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews.**

"Take her to the car, now Seth." Sandy ordered.

"Dad, w-what is that?" Seth asked, his voice shaking.

"Seth -."

"Does t-that mean she w-was - " Seth began but was not able to finish his sentence, his arms that were holding Summer began to tremble.

"Seth." Sandy called but Seth stood still, his entire body continued to shake and his eyes remained fixed on the spot that had stained the couch.

"Seth," Sandy repeated, "Son, we need to take Summer to the hospital." Sandy's words caused

Seth to break his trance and he gave a meager nod. Sandy slowly guided his son to the door and outside to the car. He took one last glance at the couch before closing the door.

"Sandy, what's going on?" Kirsten asked from the driver's seat, through the rolled down window.

"It's Summer." Sandy replied opening the door for Seth.

"Oh my God." Kirsten exclaimed seeing the battered girl in her son's arms.

"We need to get her to the hospital, Kirsten." Sandy said and his wife nodded in agreement, quickly she turned the steering wheel and backed out of the driveway.

"Dad back at the house, Summer got sick. There was blood in it."

"That's not good, it could be a sign that she has internal bleeding." Sandy responded and reached for Summer's shirt and pulled it up slightly.

"What are you doing?' Seth questioned.

"Look." Sandy told him and Seth saw a dark, black, purple bruise that ran across her stomach, Seth quickly looked away and Sandy pulled her shirt back down.

"She's going to be okay right?" Seth asked fear in his voice, "She has to be, because if she's not I don't if I - .

"Seth." Sandy spoke cutting his son off. "She's strong."

"I know. It's just that I feel - mom can't you drive any faster?" Seth asked in frustration.

"I'm going as fast as I can." She replied.

"Seth, clam down," Sandy ordered, "We're almost there."

They arrived at the hospital minutes later and they had taken Summer from Seth's arms as soon as they walked through the doors, leaving Seth with empty arms, standing next to his parents feeling helpless.

"Seth, please sit down." Kirsten pleaded with her son, her hand patting the seat next to her.

"No, I can't." Seth told her as he paced back and fourth in the waiting room.

"I called Summer's father," Sandy announced as he walked into the room and sat down next to his wife, "But I couldn't get a hold of him, I left him a message though."

"Good," Kirsten said patting her husband's knee, "Seth did you call Marissa and Ryan?"

"Yeah, they are on their way." Seth answered and looked at the clock that hung on the wall.

"How long has she been back there? Because it feels like forever and I - ."

"Seth, stop it." Kirsten ordered, "Let the doctors do their job, stop worrying."

"How can I not worry? It's Summer, it's my job to worry." Seth replied, running a hand through his hair.

"We're going for a cup of coffee, we'll be back in a minute. Do you want us to bring you anything back?"

"No, thanks I'm good." Seth told them and they left him alone in the waiting with his thoughts.

"Seth!" A voice called out as two people walked into the waiting room.

"Marissa, Ryan." Seth exclaimed.

"Is she okay? How bad is it? Where is she?" Marissa asked panic etched in her voice.

"I don't know, they haven't told us anything." Seth answered.

"How are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"Me? I'm perfect, good, awesome. I couldn't be better, how about you?" Seth responded sarcastically.

"Okay, sorry I asked." Ryan replied, holding up his hands defensively.

"No, I'm sorry I-I'm just stressed."

"That's understandable."

"Seth, what happened?' Marissa asked.

"I don't know, she just showed up beaten and bloody at my door."

"Well, that helps a lot." Marissa snapped.

"Hey, I'm just as worried as you are." Seth retorted.

"Hey, both of you relax," Ryan said, stepping in the middle sensing the tension between his two friends, "She's going to be okay."

"Sorry." Both of them said, each of them took a seat and a man wearing blue scrubs and holding a clipboard entered the room.

"Is there anyone here for a Summer Roberts?"

So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys so much for the reviews.

"Is there anyone here for a Summer Roberts?" Asked a man wearing blue scrubs and holding a clipboard. He was an older man, his dark hair had traces of salt and pepper gray patches, and around his eyes were wrinkles of hard work and stress.

"Yes, we are." Each of them stood up as the doctor made his way over to them.

"I'm Doctor Doyle," He said introducing himself, as he shook each of their hands. "I was one of the doctor's working on Miss. Roberts."

"How is she? Is she going to be okay?" Seth asked apprehensively.

"Are you family?" Doctor Doyle questioned him.

"What?"

"Are you family?" The doctor repeated.

"I-I, um I'm just -." Seth began stammering, but Marissa cut him off.

"He's her fiancé." She said and Seth looked quickly at her, "And I'm her sister."

"All right, and who are you?" He asked, looking at Ryan.

"I'm just a friend," Ryan told him, "Seth I'm going to go get your parents."

"Thanks, man." Seth replied as Ryan walked away.

"How is she?" Marissa asked.

"Miss. Roberts has suffered some minor internal bleeding from the looks of it, she was hit repeatedly by a blunt object but we were able to repair it. She has two broken ribs, we removed all the glass from her feet, she needed some stitches in some of the cuts and she should try and stay off of them for a few days if possible." Dr. Doyle informed them.

"So she'll be fine?" Seth questioned.

"Physically yes but upon further examination we found that Miss. Roberts was sexually assaulted." He stated.

"You're saying that s-she was r-raped." Marissa spoke softly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Can we see her?" Seth asked.

"Yes, but she isn't awake yet and only one at a time please, follow me." The doctor ordered, "She's in room two twenty seven." Marissa and Seth followed him down the white, sterile hallways until they reached her room.

"How long until she wakes up?" Marissa asked.

"Hopefully, not much longer, but it all depends on the person." He said and they nodded their heads.

"I have other patients to attend to but if have any questions or problems just have a nurse page me." He told them.

"Thank you." They both replied and watched the doctor walk away. Seth took a step towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Marissa questioned.

"Going to see Summer." Seth announced pointing towards the door.

"Why do you get to go first? I'm her best friend." Marissa objected.

"Yes, but I'm her boyfriend, boyfriend trumps best friend." Seth answered.

"As if."

"In this case, it does." Seth ordered.

"Fine, but make it quick." Marissa told him and Seth entered the room. He shut the door behind him and turned his attention to the bed, and his breath caught in his throat. She lay in the large sized hospital bed, her tiny body covered by the white, heavy blankets. She wore a standard white hospital gown, that was covered in blue polka dots and was enormous on her, it was slightly sliding off her right shoulder. Machines surrounded her, and an iv was inserted in her arm. The only noise in the room was the sound of her light breathing and the constant beep from her heart monitor. The tiny cuts that were visible on her face and body had been cleaned, her dark, brown hair stood out as it laid against the white pillow. She looked weak and fragile, yet to him Summer Roberts looked beautiful.

"Hi." He began, clearing his throat and sat down in the chair next to bed. His hand reached for hers, and he was glad to find that it was warm.

"You're going to be okay, Summer, I promise. You're going to get better and we're going to get whoever did this to you." Seth told her and she didn't move, anger filled him as he sat there, subconsciously stroking her hand. Someone had hurt her, taken advantage of her, and done something unforgivable to her. Someone had hurt his Summer and he was going to kill whoever had done so. Seth heard her moan and saw her face crinkled in pain, and instantly let go of her hand that he had been holding onto, crushing it.

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to, it was an accident, I'm so sorry." He told her and face relaxed again, her eyes not opening.

"I should go, Marissa's probably out there counting the seconds that I'm in here, but I'll be back." He said, kissing her gently on the forehead, letting his lips linger there for a second before breaking contact. He backed away from the bed, taking one last look at her before leaving the room.

"She's all yours." Seth announced as he walked out into the hallway and Marissa walked past him without saying a word. She entered the room, shutting the door behind her, and took a deep breath before walking over and sitting down next to the bed. Seeing her best friend laying, broken in the hospital bed was almost too much for her and she could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I don't really know what to say." She began, her fingers tapping on the bed's railing.

"You have to wake up, Summer, you're my best friend and I can't lose you. Seth's really worried about you too." She coughed slightly, hoping to open up her throat that was beginning to close against her will.

"You're going to get through this, you're the strongest person I know and I'm going to help in anyway I can, we all are." She laughed slightly, a hint of bitterness behind it, knowing that she shouldn't laugh, not now.

"I told the doctor that I was your sister so I could see you, it's not a complete lie. I do think of us as sisters and I don't know what I would do without you." She said and wiped at her eyes, not seeing the movement in front of her but she did the hear the broken whispered that filled the silent room.

"Cohen?"

So good, bad?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I'm so sorry for the delay, but with the OGT's and report cards coming out next week I've been trying to get my grades up. Anyway sorry for the delay.

"Cohen?" A hoarse, broken whisper filled the room causing Marissa to stare at her friend in shock. Summer's eyes were tightly shut and her head moved from side to side. Marissa stood up from up her chair and shook her shoulder.

"Summer?"

"Cohen?" She cried harder and her eyes shot open, looking wildly around the room.

"Coop?" She asked in confusion, her throat dry from lack of use. Marissa poured her a glass of water and she took it shakily, putting it to her dry lips, taking a sip.

"Where am I?" She questioned.

"In the hospital." Marissa told her, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get the doctor." Summer nodded her head and laid back against the bed.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Seth asked, leaning up against the wall.

"She's awake." Marissa answered.

"What!?" Seth exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was just looking for her doctor, have you - ." Marissa began but Seth was not listening to her as he walked quickly past her and into the room.

"Summer!" He cried walking over to her and carefully hugging her.

"Seth, what's going, why am I here?" She asked, Seth looked at her cautiously.

"You don't remember?" He asked and Summer shook her head.

"My head hurts." She told him.

"Yeah, they gave you some strong drugs and that could be a side effect from them." He explained.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

"I remember being at the mall, I was leaving and - . She began but stopped, a distant look forming in her eyes as the night's earlier events flashed through her mind.

_The mall was closing and the parking lot was nearly deserted. She walked slowly as she searched throughout her purse for her car keys, the bag that held Marissa's gift in her other hand. _

_"Where are they?" She muttered to herself as she came to a complete stop, setting the bag down on the ground. Applying her attention to the task at hand, she did not hear the quiet footsteps behind her but felt a hand press tightly against her mouth. She bite down with great strength but the stranger did not let go. He spun her around quickly and slapped her hard across the face causing her to lose her balance. She quickly regain it and tried to run for it but his fingers clutched at her brown stands, pulling her back. _

_"Let go!" She commanded, her fingers aiming for his face and her sharp nails cutting his cheek. _

_"Stupid bitch." He snarled and slapped her again, this time she fell onto the hard black cement. She quickly stood up, losing her shoes as she did so and tried to run. Her attempt to escape ended when the strange man tackled her to the ground, his weight crushing her small body. _

_"Someone help!" She shouted trying to crawl from underneath his large body. "Help, please!" He covered her mouth again, and for the first time, she noticed his was wearing black leather gloves, but she bite down with great force hoping he would let go. Standing up, he dragged her into the dark, vacant alley. He shoved her up against the cold, brick wall, cupping her chin in his hand. The alley was dark but her pure brown eyes bore into his sinful blue. _

_"P-please, please l-let me go." She begged through sobs as his hand roughly made it's way up her dress, she felt dirty from his touch. _

_"I can't do that." He was breathing heavily, the excitement in his voice made her blood run cold. _

_"D-Don't do this, p-please." She pleaded, his strong arms were holding hers in captivation against the wall. His knee was pressed tightly against her thigh, holding her in place as his lips crushed against hers. She tore away, and she felt like she was going to be sick. _

_"This can't be happening." She thought. _

_"Help!" She cried again as the man lips traveled up and down her neck. His grip on her right arm loosened and his hand found her breast. With her right hand, she crawled at his face and he released her, bringing his hands up to face. _

_"Damn it!" He shouted, he grabbed her wrist before she could get away and flung her to the ground. Her bare feet fell victim to the broken glass and other objects that lined the alley. He stood above looking down at her, a pipe in hand, and she screamed one last time before pain engulfed her. _

"Summer?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Summer, you okay?" Seth asked, concern in his voice. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she tore away from him.

"Don't touch me." She said, barley above a whisper.

"What?" Seth asked in disbelief.

"Don't touch me." She commanded.

"Summer, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you." Seth told her, his hand reaching for her shoulder again.

"I said don't touch me!" She cried.

"Summer -

"I-I need, I need to get out of here. I can't breathe." She cried, her fingers tearing at her IV that was in her arm.

"Woah." Seth announced. "I think you need that." He grabbed her wrist and she tried to pull away.

"Get off of me!"

"Summer, stop." Seth demanded. "It's me Seth, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

The room was spinning, her chest felt heavy, she was breathing rapidly.

"It h-hurts, I can't b-breathe." Summer confessed, her eyes flashing around the room, landing on Seth's. They were brown. His eyes were brown and she felt a wave of relief flow through her body.

"It's okay. Just breathe in and breathe out," Seth instructed, placing both his hands on her shoulders, "Breathe in, breathe out." A knock at the door interrupted the couple.

"Miss. Roberts, glad to see you awake." Dr. Doyle commented, Marissa standing next to him and two strangers she had never seen before entered behind them.

"Summer, these people would like to ask you some questions."

So what do you think? Good? Bad?


End file.
